To save ourselves
by stormseeker223
Summary: Voldemort won the war. But in 2190 a new kind of soldier stands. A group of children stand against the dark with an aged Severus Snape as there head. Knowing they are the only ones left in the light that have not given up they head back in time to where harry potter was still alive and they stand a chance to change their future.
1. New age

A/N I do not own any of the charactors your reconize. they belong to the brilliant mind of jk rowling.

Ty Blake sat on a crate with her arms crossed looking at the holo in front of her. It was going to be risky. "Umbra are you sure these are correct?" Madaline Malfoy nodded typing into her computer. "Alright than you all know what we have to do. This is our only chance. Is every one ready?" Ty looked out at the four others in the room. The four she had known from birth.

"We are on your 6 Animus." Madaline said. Ty smiled at her,

"Umbra you stay here with Nox. Consilium and Aduro you are with me. Let's suit up" Everyone nodded. Marc Longbottom, Marie Lovegood and Serenity Blake put on their weapons before heading out the door. They followed Ty out into the hills of England. Times had become dark and the muggles were noticing.

The three longtime friends snuck up to the minestry of magic. Marc slipped forward and took out his wand to work his magic to scramble their magic signatures. Ty motioned to the fire grate. Marc entered the grate, Marie went through the cieling shoots and Ty took the main entrance. Pulling the long trench coat over herself she went through the door.

"Hold." Ty looked straight ahead as the security guard came over. Ty grinned as he came within reach.

"Conturbo." The mans eyes became blank before he blinked and wandered off. Ty walked towards the main part of the building. When no one was noticing the girl snuck off towards the stairs that were rarely used. The first three floors were easy but on the fourth the alrams started to go off. Ty swore under her breath before swinging the coat up into the air. Darkness filled the air as the door swung open. Ty came from behind him doing a roundhouse kick and knocking the man unconcious. As she exited the stair case she met up with Marie and Marc.

Marcus Moody came out of the main hall and pointed his wand at them. Within moments their was a feirce battle. Mortis Vesco's came from all over and the three were fighting a losing battle.

"Back to back." Ty ordered. THe three stood with their backs to each other as the fought the oncoming soldiers of darkness.

"Flamma telum!" A bolt of fire appeared from her hand and went straight through the dark figure.

"Animus go." Marc shouted. "We will meet you on." Ty rushed towards the wall and ran blending with the shadows. When she lost the small army Ty pressed a button on her ear peice.

"Alright here is the control room. Nox the sequence please." As Caleb read her the spells to her Ty performed them. "Alright got it. Radio silence." She said before creeping into the dark room. In the middle of the room sat a crystal ball. All the others had been disgaurded. Ty crept forward and snagged the ball as the door burst open. Ty spun around.

"Get her!" Ty grabbed her pendant that dangled around her neck and she was whisked away but not before several curses hit her.

Ty landed in the headqaurters bloody and mangled. Before the other's eyes Ty fell to the ground unconciouss, the glass ball rolling from her hand landing with a dull thud against the wall. An elderly man with long silver hair came over and knelt down next to the girl.

"Oh Serenity what have they done to you?" Severus thought to himself before an idea popped into his head. "Aduro get me a spare bit of parchment and a quill." Marie raced off to get it and gave her his thanks before writeing a letter and tucking it into Ty's belt. "Consilium her bag. Than get mine. Be quick we haven't much time." MArc pulled her bag over. It held everything she owned shrunk down. Books, clothes all of it. Severus's was a bit bigger. He shrunk his and put it into hers. "Everyone load up. Plan 34h in in action." Several pairs of eyes widened as the four rushed to grab all their things. Madaline, Marc, Marie and Caleb all kneeled beside Ty's prone body. Pushing a strand of dark hair from her place forehead snape began to chant. Pushing every ounce of his magic into the spell he transported the children to a safer time.

Severus grasped his chest and fell over as his heart gave out but even in death he smiled knowing that the children would know what to do. That the potters had to live and Voldemort had to be taken down. They knew what was at stake. They know what would happen if they losed because they have lived it.


	2. Welcome to the past

A/N I do not own anything you can reconize. i just play with them than put them back.

Severus snape was wondering the dungeons of Hogwarts when the alarms started to go off. He pulled out his wand as he rushed towards the source of the noise. He stopped upon entering the hall. The alarm had stopped as he entered to see five figured laying on the ground. One was badly injured. Snape rushed forward and scooped her up before rushing to the nearest floo and into the imfirmery.

"POPPY!" Poppy came rushing out to see Snape setting a bloody teen onto a pristine bed.

"What happened to her?" Snape shook his head. "Well who is she?"

"I haven't the time to explain yet. There are four more down stairs." Poppy watched as Snape pulled three hufflepuff seventh years from their friends bedside to help him. They disapeared and a few moments later reapeared with the other four. They were laid in the four beds surrounding the injured girl. Snape ran a diagnosis over them. "They appear to have had their magic core depleted but they all seem fine. The one who must get the most attention is this one here. The alarms went off and they appered. They are not students here. Nor have I ever seen that type of clotheing before. They are all dressed in it." Poppy had to agree. THe teen wore a skin tight black jump suit, over that was a medium purple long sleeve shirt that zipped up. Across the chest and around the waist were thick straps with several weapons attached. A badge on the breast said Serveo Lumun DA. "Serve the light DA. What is that Poppy?" Snape asked pointing to a parchment roll in her waist band. Poppy shrugged as she began to feed potions to the unconciuss girl. Curiosity getting the better of him Snape opened the roll and his heart dropped. It was his handwriting.

"Hold me out." Stunned he did as it said. A small beam appeared and went around the room. It stopped upon Snape than a hologram of an olderman appeared.

"Do not say a word just sit down and shut up Severus Snape!" THe older man said. "This is of vital importance. If you do not listen the life you know will be over. Hogwarts will become a tomb where the last of the light hide. And they are just children. The five you have in front of you are the last of the light." THe elder snape went on to tell the younger of the war and the restance. "And finally the children. The one with curly blond hair is Umbra or Madeline Malfoy. The boy with brown hair to his shoulders is Consilium or Marc Longbottom. The child of darker skin is Nox or marcus kingsly. And the girl with long red hair is Aduro or Marie Lovegood. And the girl that is severly injured is my great great great granddaughter. Animus or Serenity Blake. She was injured by Mortis Vesco. You must take care of them. I no longer posses the magic to do so. Take care of them and they will help you lead harry potter to the light. Give up your position as a spy! And if that prick dumbledore says anything tell him this. Voldemort is going to come and he will win if harry is not supported fully. If Voldemort wins our fight will be for nothing, these children's lives will have been for nothing! Take care of them and they will lead you from this darkness we have come to know." The parchment closed itself up before dissapearing completely.

"Severus look at this." Snape walked over to where Poppy was talking about. He stopped and his eyes went wide. Poppy had opened Ty's suit to find deep wounds, bruises and scars. "Someone was useing this child as a punching bag." She said as she started to heal the girl. Snape shook his head.

"No someone was using her as a soldier." He said looking to the injured girl. "Useing them all as soldiers." Suddenly two dark brown eyes snapped open. Ty bolted out of the bed backing up the the wall. Looking around she became shocked. It was Hogwarts. But not as she knew it, this one was whole. Ty ignored the pain she felt and threw her hand out causing a blue orb to appear. Ty put one foot foward and threw it at them before they could stop her. Immobalized Ty zipped her suit back up and walked over to where they stood. Taking an odd looking device from her pocket she pointed it at Snape.

"Severus Tobias Snape, age 35. Weakness is children." Ty stood there stunned looking at him. She put the device back into her pocket and walked sp she was standing toe to toe. One look into his eyes and she knew. Ty gasped dropping the spell and saluting the man.

"I am sorry grandfather sir. Animus reporting for duty." Suddenly the other four were behind Ty. They were all soluting him. Unsure Snape soluted them back. Ty spun around the the others and soluted them before sitting on the bed. Marc pulled a pouch from a long strap that went across his chest. "I asume that plan 34h is in affect."

"Yes Animus. There was nothing else we could do. The object of interest is safe though and in our possecion." Ty nodded as Marc held a potion vial out to her. Ty downed it in one go grimicing. "The only thing we can't fix is our levels of magic. They will be healed within a few hours however the Mortis Vesco were closing in on us."

"Consilium do not speak so freely in front of the Ignotus." Madaline scolded looking over her shoulder at Poppy and Snape. "His name may be Severus Snape but he is not our Acconite." Ty looked to Snape and nodded.

"Agreed. Leave this until later. Nox what is the best course of action." Caleb looked to the other four.

"A meeting with the origional order of the pheonix." Snape snorted causing the five to turn to him.

"There is no way that they will meet with a bunch of children. They will not believe you." Ty looked at Snape a tear rolling down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away. She stood up as Madaline pulled their coats from the pouch on her waist. She handed the trench coats around and they all swung them around.

"On your 6 Animus. What we do is now up to you." Ty looked away from Snape than turned to the others.

"Let's go home." THey nodded and headed for the wall right beside the main door. Marc put his hand on it and a door appeared.

"Thank you milady." He said before entering. Madaline, Caleb and Marie right behind him. Ty turned at the door.

"Umbra was right. You may look like my grandfather but you are not him. He never would have judged us based on our age. You might think we are a bunch of dunderheads but he knew our worth. You will never be our Acconite. Right now you are Mortis Vesco." She snarled before closing the door. It dissapeared and became a wall.

"What is Mortis Vesco?"

"DeathEater." Poppy walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it but it did nothing. She turned to Snape.

"We must get Dumbeldore."

A/n tell me if you like this story. if you do i will continue.


	3. Talks of what to do

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his massive desk sucking on a lemon drop as he thought. Snape and Poppy were across from him waiting for him to say something. They had run into the office and told him the story of the time travelers. Slowly Dumbldore smiled.

"I do not sence any new magic in this castle. So the only answer is Hogwarts is hideing them." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where could she hide them that you couldn't see?" He asked. Dumbldore smiled standing up and walking over to a portriat of the founders.

"You said that they are from the future. Where they are the only one left in the light. Their head quarters was Hogwarts so their magic is tied into hogwarts's magic. We simply wait for them to come out." Popp and SNape sighed. How long would they have to wait.

Meanwhile deep inside the castle walls was a hidden set of rooms that belonged to the founders. Inside these rooms sat five teenagers in the common area. Marie, Madaline and Marc sat on a long couch while Caleb and Ty sat on the love seat across from them.

"Animus-" Marie started but Ty held up her hand.

"These are our rooms Marie. Here we can use our rightful names." Marie smiled.

"Ty what are we going to do? Salus is dead." The others agreed but Ty shook her head.

"No this past Severus Snape is Salus. Remember what Grandfather said about this time. He was a spy in the Mortis Vesco. With Lucius Malfoy." Madaline shuddered thinking about that man. "Maddy it will be fine. Just remember Draco came to our side and so did the rest of the line. We must try to get this severus to listen to us. And we must meet Harry potter." The others all nodded. So they all stood up and headed towards the door.

"Ty where are we going?" Marc asked. Ty grinned opening hte door and climbing the stairs.

"UP to our main head quarters. If Grandfather sent us to the correct time, should belong to Albus Dumbledore." The others all gasped before smileing.

"Let's go."

A/N I hope you like this. Also I do not own any of the charactors except for the time travelers. I jsut play with JKR's charactors than put them back when done :)


	4. sorry

i know we are not sposed to use this page for author notes only but i needed to tell you it might be another week before I can update. A Derecho (hurricane and tornado mixed) tore through our home and destroyed alot of our things. We are in the process of moving right now and the power keeps going in and out. please bear with me. Stormseeker223


End file.
